


Just too cute.

by herilaveur



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Sometimes Victor speaks in Spanish without realizing it. Benji thinks it's so cute even though he doesn't understand anything. Anyway, it can't be a problem between them, can it?15 days after saison1-episode 10 - mention of 1st date...
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	Just too cute.

The first time it happens, he's not even really talking to him, but it makes Benji smile. The prom has been over for 2 weeks and they are official with their friends but not yet in high school so they are enjoying moments like the one they are going through now.  
It's a Saturday night. They have just closed the café, everything is tidy and they should leave but instead they are lazily kissing in the storeroom. Benji has no idea how long they've been doing this. It was just perfect. Just the two of them, kissing, hugging, leaving all the family problems behind. Mostly Victor's problems, actually, but it also affects Benji to see Victor so worried about his family falling apart.

Victor presses him against the shelf behind them while letting his hands run down Benji's chest. He slips his hand under Benji's shirt, looking him in the eyes as if to make sure it fits him and they both startle when Victor's phone starts ringing. 

In the silence of the storeroom, it really makes a hell of a noise.

Benji laughs "Is that baby shark ringing?"

''No, it's the ringtone when Adrian calls me.'' Victor answers, all upset because he can't get his phone out of his pocket. ''Puto bolsillo.''

He pulls his phone out triumphantly, even though the call is over, while Benji smiles and kisses him on the neck. 

"It's super cute." Benji says softly, while Victor listens to his voicemail, "What does that mean?"

Victor looks up at him with his eyes up in the sky.

''It means I forgot I have to babysit Adrian tonight and he's warning me that my mother's gonna kill me if I'm not home in ten minutes. She's meeting my dad."

Benji smiles as he strokes Victor's cheek.

"No, I meant what you said."

Victor looks at him frowning as he types a quick reply to his brother. And that's when Benji realizes that Victor spoke in Spanish without realizing it. And without really knowing why, it makes him smile. And he thinks it's even cuter. Even though he's sure it was an insult, he thinks it's super hot. 

''Forget about it. How are things between them?"

Victor shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. They're going out tonight, which is a good sign, right? Trying to rekindle the flame, I guess. So if I don't wanna die tonight, I'm gonna have to go. Hasta mañana belleza."

Victor kissed him one last time before he left, leaving Benji smiling. He's used to it now, Victor always leaves him with a _hasta mañana belleza._ Benji had to ask him to translate, telling him he doesn't understand a word of Spanish, to know it meant _see you tomorrow beauty.'_

Two days later, Victor's putting books in his locker when his phone rings. He immediately smiles because it's a message from Simon. At least it should be a message from the team. Because even if it's always signed _Love, Simon_ , Victor knows that Bram is behind every message at the same time as Simon; and sometimes Ivy, Justin or Kim. And Simon was so right, because of that, Victor really feels like he has a second family. A family that accepts him as he is, that understands him, that can help him...and that is far too indiscreet. Victor rereads the part of the message that makes him frown a second time.

_If you need advice or have any questions about sex, don't hesitate. Gay sex (even though I hate that term) is not really on the curriculum in sex education classes (and his classes suck anyway, let's be honest). So if you have any questions, you know there's no taboo with us, and no stupid questions._

Victor types his answer quickly.

''What will you learn directly from your boyfriend?''

Victor is startled as Benji smiles at him.

''me asustaste mucho. How are you doing? It's nothing, don't worry.''

Victor puts his phone in his pocket and turns to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

''I hope that wasn't an insult this time.'' Benji laughs.

Victor looks at him in amazement.

''What? What are you talking? I'm not insulting you, why would you say that?"

Benji gently strokes his cheek.

"No, I didn't say that, I just"

''It was Simon.'' Victor cut him ''Simon Spier. We're friends. He want to give me advice on gay sex, that's it. But given your experience, I think I can learn from you."

Victor's cheeks turn red, he slams his locker and walks to his first class without looking at Benji. 

Benji feels like an idiot after that, but Victor never talks about it again. He smiles again as if nothing happened and Benji realizes that Victor is like that. He's not looking for conflict. He wants everyone around him to feel good, even if it means repressing what he feels inside.

So Benji decides to make him feel good for their first date. Not really because of that, but because he's totally in love with him. It's Friday night. And tonight, they're both working. Since Benji's back at work with him, and they're dating, they have an even greater connection. No need to talk, just one look at each other is enough to know what the other needs. A connection like that, Benji's never had it before and it makes him really happy. 

"Do you have any plans after work?"

Victor turns around and smiles at him.

''Yeah. I have plans to meet my boyfriend and spend the evening with him. Even all night since I make my mother think I'm sleeping at Felix's."

Benji smiles. He knows they look stupid, but he doesn't give a shit.

"He's a very lucky guy."

Victor hands his coffee to the last customer in line before stepping up to Benji to whisper.

''He doesn't know it, but I'm definitely the luckiest guy in the line.''

Benji takes a quick look at Victor's lips. How can you not want to kiss him after that? But he promised Victor he wouldn't force him to go out in public, so he closes his eyes. Victor's lips land on his, startled him. He has just enough time to open his eyes that Victor steps back with a smile.

''I thought''

''I can't resist when you're so cute.'' said Victor softly. 

Benji looks at the last customers who are sitting quietly at their table, not caring about them at all. 

"Cuando cierras los ojos parece un ángel" Victor says with a smile.

"What?"

"What?" Victor jumps. "Is that too much? Is that too cheesy? Oh, my God, I'm sorry."

"What? No, it's not. I just didn't get it. An angel?"

Victor's cheeks turn red and he turns to the espresso machine.

"Forget it, forget I said that."

"No, Victor, I just didn't"

''An iced coffee, please.''

Benji turns to the customer, forcing a smile on his face while Victor is busy in the closet, ducking his gaze. But this time it's decided, they'll talk about it tonight. 

Benji parks in front of his house and puts his hand on Victor's thigh.

"How you doing?"

Victor nods his head and smiles at him. But it's not a real smile. Benji can see that.

"Victor, I'd like us to"

"Shall we go in?" Victor asks as he gets out of the car.

Benji imitates him and opens the door of the house. His parents are away for the weekend so he is more than happy to enjoy it. He sees Victor's face light up when he sees the table set up with candles and rose petals.

"Is that for me?"

Benji chuckles as he takes his hand.

"Of course, who else would it be for?"

Victor rolls his eyes and smiles, but Benji sees that he's happy. 

"Hey, you knew I was the romantic." Benji laughs. "So tonight, Bienvenue au petit restaurant de Benjamin.''

"French? Really?'' Victor laughs. "Since when do you speak French?"

Benji laughs.

''I don't. I just learned a couple of phrases to impress you tonight. It's our first real date, so I just wanted to make it right."

Victor gets close to him by running his hand through Benji's hair.

''It totally works. You're so sexy when you speak French."

''As hot as you are when you"

Benji is interrupted by Victor's lips. And he can only answer them. It's like he can't get enough of kissing Victor. Victor steps back with a bright smile.

"So, what else does the little French boy have in store for us but kisses?"

"Nothing else." Benji laughs. "Just French kiss. Tout la nuit avec toi, mon amour."

Victor kisses him again with a shrug and Benji can only laugh.

''No, I was laughing. I've been cooking snails."

The grin on Victor's face is so funny that Benji can't stop kissing him again.

"Really?"

Benji raises his eyebrows laughing.

"You're so cute."

"tú eres el más lindo."

Benji smiles.

"Why are you talking like that?"

Victor immediately frowns.

"Because I thought you liked it when I said what I thought of you. Sorry."

Benji shakes his head.

''What? "No, it's just that you're talking to me in"

The doorbell rang, startled them both. 

"I'll be right back," Benji warns as he heads for the lobby.

He opens the door and recoils in surprise. He was totally not expecting to see him tonight. 

''Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek smiled at him and walked towards him to enter the house, closing the door behind him.

''I miss you, Benji. I really miss you. I'm lost without you, I really want you back. You should see my apartment, it's a real battleground."

Benji looks up at the sky and sighs.

"Do you miss me, or do you miss cleaning and tidying up while you were out with your friends, Derek?"

Derek puts his hands on his shoulders and pulls him up.

''But, no, I miss you, Derek. I miss our relationship. I've tried with other guys, but it's not the same. You were really good. And every time I get out of bed, I dream that you're with me and I take"

"Wait," Benji stops him by backing away. "You're talking to me about sex now? Is that why you miss me? I don't miss you anyway, Derek. I'm happy without you. I'm happy with Victor. You can go."

Derek looks at him and shakes his head.

''Why do you think I put up with all your fantasy, Benji? The two of us in bed, it's unbelievable. But that's all you're good at anyway, and you know it. That's why guys love each other, not for hearts and flowers and stupid heart-shaped chocolates. And Victor's gonna find out soon enough. So when he gets tired of your stupid romance and wants a real man, and not a guy who treats him like a straight man treats his girlfriend, call me so we can have fun again."

"Derek, go away." Benji yells as he opens the door. 

Derek steps forward and turns around to give him a black stare, visibly upset that he's been dumped again.

''If you're so upset, it's because you know I'm right, Benji.''

Benji slams the door behind him and starts crying. And then Victor magically appears, gives him a big hug. 

''What happened, Benji? What did Derek want with you?"

Benji's crying, sitting by the front door. Because Derek's words hurt him. Because some of his dad's words come back to him: _Homosexuals are obsessed. They're only together for sex. They can't really love each other._ His dad's apologized since then, and they've talked about it, but Benji hasn't forgotten his words.

''Todo está bien, belleza, te besaré, te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir.''

Victor peppered his face with kisses before placing his forehead against his own.

"I don't understand anything." Benji finally says, smiling.

"Nothing about what? What did he say?"

Benji shakes his head as he dries his tears.

"No, you, I don't understand."

Victor steps back, picking up his angry face again.

"What? What could he have said to make you doubt me? Why would you rather believe him than me? What's going on, Benji?"

Benji stands up smiling and gives Victor a hug.

"He's just an asshole. Forget about him, Victor."

Victor hugs him and they sit on the couch and they kiss.

''What don't you understand, then?" Victor ends up asking for it with a frown on his face.

Benji kisses him again before smiling.

''I don't understand why you're talking to me in Spanish when you know I don't understand a word.''

Victor steps back frowning again.

"I don't do that."

Benji couldn't smile any more.

''Yes, you do. Several times. And that's what's causing all the uneasiness between us. Well, not the first time. Well, a little bit. Last Saturday, when your brother called, you couldn't get your phone out of your pocket, so you said something. It sounded like an insult. And that's why on Monday I asked if you were saying something insulting. Cause when I came up behind you, you jumped up and said "macho ustaté," or something like that?"

Victor's thinking and Benji knows he's trying to relive that moment.

''I said ''You scared me." But do you think I said it in Spanish? Frankly, I don't think I did. I don't speak Spanish fluently, my abulita has pointed that out enough to my parents. I have to think 10 times before I say something out of the usual nicknames in my family."

Benji takes Victor's hands in his own, giggling.

''Oh, yeah, you do speak Spanish. This afternoon at the coffee shop, you said something about an angel. I told you I didn't understand it. That's because you didn't speak English. And earlier, when I told you you were cute."

This time Victor laughed before hiding his face in his hands.

"What?" asks Benji in disbelief.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this. So I'm talking to you in Spanish and then I get mad because you don't understand. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't even realize it."

Benji giggles with him and gives him a hug.

''I know, I get it. What do you think? What did you wanna say?"

Victor sighs and then smiles.

''At the cafe, I said that when you close your eyes, you look like an angel. And earlier, I said that you were the cutest of us all. I know, it's so cheesy, I'm sorry."

Benji's kissing him.

"Oh, no, I love corny! I love cheesy! That's so cute. Thank you, babe."

Victor kisses him as he leans over a little bit before he steps back.

''So it looks like you didn't understand when I said I wanted to kiss you to make you forget what you'd suffered.''

Benji smiles.

''No. But you're doing it very well.''

Victor kisses him again as he runs his hand through Benji's hair before he steps back.

''You want to talk about it? About Derek?"

Benji shrugs.

''It's okay, Victor. He told me he missed me and"

"And do you miss him too?"

Benji widens his eyes and puts his hand over Victor's mouth.

''Okay, so from now on, you're going to stop cutting me off in the middle of sentences because you're really imagining things. You think I was crying because I miss him? No, Victor, you need to get that idea out of your head right now. I don't miss him at all. I was crying because he told me that he misses sex with me because it's the only thing I'm good at and that's why he put up with my lover side. And that when you get tired of my cheesy side, you'll leave and find a real man and not me treating you like a straight guy treats his girlfriend, apparently."

Victor puts his hands on Benji's cheeks and smiles.

"You're a real man. That's kind of the whole point of being a gay couple. And don't listen to him, I love being so cheesy with you. I really like your little French restaurant and, although it's weird, I can't wait to try your snails. I really like that you're being yourself. I want romance, Benji. I want heart-shaped confetti, love songs, candlelight dinners and matching bracelets. I'm gay, but I have a right to want to be a romantic gay guy."

Benji laughs as he hugs the Victor.

''Okay, so first of all there are no snails, sweetie, I made something with potatoes, they call it ''gratin dauphinois''. And second of all, matching bracelets? Really?"

Victor laughs with him.

"Don't laugh, Benji."

He gets up, grabs his bag and takes out a small box containing two identical bracelets. 

''I thought this would be our way to be together in public even though I haven't been out completely. So maybe people will notice it for themselves and I won't have a big announcement to make.''

Benji looks at the woven orange and black Brazilian bracelets.

''Is this too much? Oh, my God, you hate it. Ok, forget it."

Benji laughs as he reaches out his wrist to Victor.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I love it. I really love it. It's so cute. Must have taken you a long time to make them."

"Pilar helped me out a little." Victor laughs as he ties his bracelet to Benji and then stretches out his wrist so he can do the same. "Of course she laughed at me, saying we were too old to get friendship bracelets, but I don't care."

"Me, too." Benji says softly, then bends over to kiss him, "I really do. It makes me feel like I'm yours."

Benji huddles in Victor's arms, resting his head in the hollow of his neck. Victor replaces a lock of Benji's hair before kissing his forehead.

"Soy tuyo, mi corazón."

Benji looks up at him and Victor coughs.

''Shit, you're right. I think I'm talking to you in Spanish. But why am I doing this?"

Benji shrugs his shoulders as he hugs him again. Victor gently strokes his cheek as he intertwines the fingers of his other hand.

''I know I only swear in Spanish, like my parents. Maybe my brain associates this language with insults and love. And I think it's because I'm really good with you. I think it's because I'm in love with you."

Benji stands up to face him, his smile could not be brighter.

"Je t'aime, Victor."

Victor's eyes grow brighter as he lays his hands on Benji's neck.

''I can't believe you learned how to say "I love you" in French for me. That's so cute. Te amo, Benji.''

Victor sits on Benji's lap and kisses him. They could spend all night making out on that couch. And maybe that's exactly what they're gonna do. 


End file.
